The present invention relates to a two-part fastening system for items of apparel and other articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a simplified fastening system for a sports bra that facilitates the attachment and separation of mating fastening elements.
Brassieres, or bras as more commonly referred to, are garments worn by women to cover and support their breasts. Bras commonly include a front portion to cover the breasts, a portion that extends around the back, and shoulder straps connecting the front and rear portions so that the front portion can better support the breasts. Either the rear portions or front portions are usually joined in the center by a fastening system that includes one or more pairs of small metal hooks and eyes formed of wound wires. This type of fastening system has been used for many years. However, the bras using this fastening system are difficult to put on and take off for many wearers.
With rear fastening bras, some wearers put their bra on by attempting to mate the hooks with their respective loops in a blind operation with their arms behind their back. This can be very difficult to do with most bras as the hooks and loops require individual intricate manipulation. Other wearers put their bra on by attaching the hooks and loops in view in the front of their body. Once this step is completed, they must rotate the bra around their body to properly orient the bra for support and bend their arms to feed them through openings. This step can be often be difficult, especially when the wearer has limited arm movement. Further, this step can be extremely difficult when the bra has extremely high elastic properties which exist with many bras, such as sports and jogging bras.
Therefore, an improved fastening system for an article of apparel was needed. More specifically, a bra with a fastening system was thus needed which would simplify the process of putting on and taking off a bra. In particular, an improved fastening system for a sports bra, which provides more support and is more tight fitting than the average bra, was thus needed. The present invention was developed to accomplish these and other objectives.
In view of the foregoing, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved fastening system which can be used with bras, other articles of apparel, and other articles.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved fastening system for a bra that simplifies the process of putting on and taking off a bra, such as a sports bra. Such an arrangement is beneficial as many times the attachment and detachment is done in a blind operation.
Additionally, it is another object of the invention to provide a fastening system of a bra having enlarged hooks and receiving members and parallel guiding surfaces. Such an arrangement facilitates attachment and detachment and maintains a tight fit during an attached state.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention which, according to one aspect, provides an article of apparel having first and second portions and a fastening system. The first and second portions being adapted to cover a portion of a body of a wearer. The fastening system removably couples the first and second portions together. The fastening system includes a first coupling member attached to the first portion and a second coupling member attached to the second portion. Each of the first and second coupling members have a base and two spaced apart locking members. The two locking members of the first coupling member are attached to and extend from the base of the first coupling member. The two locking members of the second coupling member are attached to and extend from the base of the second coupling member. Each locking member of the first coupling member is shaped and disposed to interlock with a respective locking member of the second coupling member. The first coupling member includes a groove between its first and second locking members to enhance flexibility of the first coupling member between its locking members. The second coupling member also includes a groove between its first and second locking members to enhance flexibility of the second coupling member between its locking members.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides an article of apparel having first and second portions and a fastening system. The first and second portions being adapted to cover a portion of a body of a wearer. The fastening system removably couples the first and second portions together. The fastening system includes a first coupling member attached to the first portion and a second coupling member attached to the second portion. The first coupling member includes a section proximal to the first portion lying in a first plane and a section distal from the first portion having a hook. The second coupling member having a section proximal to the second portion lying in a second plane and a section distal from the second portion. The distal section of the second portion forming a part of a loop and being raised from the second plane. The first and second coupling members is movable between an engaged state wherein the hook of the first coupling member lockingly engages the loop of the second coupling member to couple the first and second portions of the apparel together, and a disengaged state wherein the first and second portions of the apparel are freely movable with respect to each other. The first and second planes are substantially coplanar when the coupling members are in an engaged state.
In another aspect, the invention provides an article of apparel having first and second portions and a fastening system. The first and second portions being adapted to cover a portion of a body of a wearer. The fastening system removably couples the first and second portions together. The fastening system includes a first coupling member attached to the first portion and a second coupling member attached to the second portion. The first coupling member has a first locking member and a second locking member. The first and second locking members of the first coupling member have a hook including a receiving slot. The first coupling member is integrally formed with its first and second locking members. The second coupling member has a first locking member and a second locking member. The first and second locking members of the second coupling member include a loop being at least partially formed by a support having first and second guiding surfaces and a locking surface disposed between the first and second guiding surfaces. The first guiding surface of the first locking member of the second coupling member is substantially parallel to the first guiding surface of the second locking member of the second coupling member. Further, the second guiding surface of the first locking member of the second coupling member is substantially parallel to the second guiding surface of the second locking member of the second coupling member. The second coupling member is integrally formed with its first and second locking members. The first and second coupling members are movable between a first locked state whereby the hooks of the first coupling member lockingly engage respective locking surfaces of the second coupling member to couple the first and second portions of the apparel together, and a second unlocked state whereby the first and second portions of the apparel are freely movable with respect to each other.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fastening system with the features and benefits as described herein. The fastening system is preferably, but not necessarily, used with articles of apparel.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof, presented in connection with the following drawings in which like reference numerals identify like elements throughout.